The Boy in a Mask
by Tsukiko K
Summary: Allen Walker, a lonely British boy has lived alone in a forest for three years after Cross left him for unknown reasons until Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Toma the Finder, meet the mysterious masked white-haired boy. (May contain other genre's, also Yullen. Rated M for later Chapters, undefined hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The White Fox

**I decided to update the first chapter to check for typo's and change them. I hope you enjoy the story, and frankly I'm surprised it already has been favorited and followed. Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

Swords clashed together and the two powerful beings separated, only to come together once again. One of them had shoulder length white hair, storm gray eyes that shone with silver, pale white skin that all together under the full bright moon was beautiful. Mesmerizing. The other had long red hair and a lazy expression, one side of his face covered with a mask. He struck the white-haired beauty down with a kick, after managing to exhaust him.

"You're getting better. I am glad to see you're progressing so quickly, my apprentice," General Cross said, helping his young exhausted apprentice up. He was a boy no older than eleven. He had begun train the year before, and adapted quickly into fighting with many different weapons. He was smart, agile, strong, and a prodigy at almost anything he did. The boy nodded as he stood. "Thank you, Master Cross," he said.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

Kanda Yuu ordered his regular soba meal. He sat at a lone table, in deep thought as he ate. _Damn Komui. That annoying siscon bastard! I'm not halfway into my day and he wants to send me on a ridiculous mission with the damn usagi and Lenalee, to a snow covered forest that may not have innocence! Damn him!_ Kanda mentally yelled, then was shaken out of his thoughts by one annoying rabbit. "Hey, Yuu! Ready for the mission later today?" Lavi asks cheerfully as he walks over, Lenalee following in pursuit. Kanda swiftly unsheathed Mugen, pointing it at the redhead's throat. Lavi held his hands up in surrender with a grin. "I told you not to call me that, damn rabbit!" He growled, glaring at Lavi.

Moments later, he was hit on the head by Lenalee's clipboard. "Stop it, Kanda! We need to go over the mission! Nii-san was sent new information about the location from a group of finders!" She stated, forcing both Kanda and Lavi to sit. She sat beside Lavi while she looked at her clipboard. Both boys watched her flip a few pages, then stop at a certain page. "Okay, six years ago, General Marian Cross was seen in the town near the forest location which the townsfolk have dubbed White Fox Forest. People report seeing a young, short male wearing a Japanese style fox mask. He wears light clothing even though the forest is always cold and covered in snow. Report says he wore a sleeveless, blue shirt, black pants, and combat boots. No one has seen his face, but the report says his hair is as white as the pure snow and he has pale skin," she told them, showing them a somewhat blurry picture of a fifteen year old. The three exorcists then get ready and leave.

They arrived in a small British town in London, and once off the train, they met Toma. The finder greeted them before leading them to the forest. "The villagers warned me that if we see the boy, we must not try to approach him too quickly," Toma warned.

They entered the forest slowly, and as if on cue, the boy jumped from a tree and landed gracefully on his feet in a crouch. The four stared at him. Lavi, Toma, and Lenalee were shocked and surprised but Kanda looked irritated. _Who the fuck is this kid?_ Kanda thought, glaring at the boy. The boy stayed quiet, but he thought he should introduce himself, otherwise this will go nowhere. He knew they were exorcists, so he knew they could kill him if they wanted. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Possibly a long one. He cautiously stood beside the tree he jumped down from before he spoke, "My name is Allen Walker. I'm General Marian Cross' apprentice, nice to meet you." Allen bowed his head.

He had a thick British accent, due to being born in London. He wore a white fox mask that covered most of his face. A red mark came down from the top until it enter a circle on the forehead then straight down to the foxes nose. Another wavy red mark over both cheekbones accentuated the mask, as well as the marks that traveled from the edge of the snout, into the eye, then like an egyptian, it marked the sharp ends of the eyes. A black ribbon tied tightly in the back kept it on. The fox eyes revealed stormy gray ones that shone silver.

 _This brat is the General's apprentice?_ _There's no way! He's too short!_ Just as he thought that, a golden golem landed on the boys head. It had General Cross' emblem. "That golem belongs to General Cross. So where is the General?" Lenalee asked. Allen tensed up, and averted his eyes. _Why is he wearing the mask?_ The four thought in unison. "Unfortunately, Master Cross left me three years ago. Shortly after, a group of hikers spotted me and because of my odd appearance and mask, they mistook me for a homeless Japanese deity and built a large shrine, after getting information on Japanese deities. Since it was the first home I ever had since my previous one burned down, I took refuge there," Allen replied.

Kanda facepalmed with a groan, rubbing his hand down his face with irritation. Lenalee sighed and looked at the boy apologetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you do contain innocence, don't you?" she asked, and as if offended, Allen held his left arm to his chest before giving a reluctant, short nod. "May I see?" she asked kindly. He approached her slowly, weary of Lavi and Kanda. He held his arm out to her, revealing that its pure black.

It reached to his upper arm then stopped, went at least an inch up before black circled like a ring and a design up on his left shoulder which was partially covered by his sleeveless shirt. "I hope it doesn't bother you. It looked different when I became General Cross' apprentice, but on the first or second day of training, he forced my innocence to awaken completely, which changed its appearance, and gave me new abilities. I was ten then." he stated as a matter of factly, with a small sigh. Lavi whistled, impressed, grinning when it caught the British boys attention.

"Sorry, Brit. It's just impressive. You a good fighter?" Lavi asked with a kind, mischievous smile. Allen only nodded. Kanda sighed, in irritation of course. _We found the cause of everything that brought us here, why are we standing around?_ He thought. "I hope you don't mind coming with us to become an exorcist... We need all the help we can get, and you are an Innocence accommodator," Lavi said. Much to Kanda's irritated relief, the kid agreed. He didn't want to take the kid by force, its too much of a hassle. As they got back to the town, they covered the white-haired teen with a cloak, pulling the hood over onto his head. They reached the train station soon after, and contacted Komui.  
"Hey, Kanda, whats up? Did you find Cross, or the innocence?" Komui asked in an extremely irritatingly cheerful voice. A vein popped in Kanda's temple.  
"Yeah. It's an accommodator, and he's General Cross' apprentices. However, from what the moyashi said, General Cross left him three years ago for unknown reasons. Therefore, we have no more business here," Kanda replied, in a very bad mood. Komui sighed. "All right then. Bring him back to HQ. Bye bye now!" Komui said, sounding even more excited before hanging up. Allen glared at Kanda for a moment before they entered the train.

They sat in First Class, with Allen looking out the big glass window across from Kanda. "So, Allen, is it? Why do you wear a mask?" Lavi asked, being the ever curious damn bunny. Allen looked at him, cocked his head to the side curiously. "I wear the mask to hide my face from people. You see, my childhood before meeting Master Cross wasn't exactly great. I was in abandoned at an orphanage, as a newborn. When I turned five, the orphanage left me out on the streets because they considered me a freak. Afterwards, I happened to meet a man the following year when I turned six, and he took care of me for a while and was nice despite me being a rude blinkered prat(1). When he died in a carriage accident that sent me to a hospital about two years later, Master Cross became my legal guardian and decided to be my mentor because he knew I had Innocence. Because of a scar over my left eye, I decided to wear this mask, so I wouldn't bother anyone," Allen said, finishing the story with a big sigh.

The four of them stared at him. "How old are you?" Lavi asked, an attempt to change the subject. The boy just shrugged. "I'm fifteen, but don't know my birthday. Mana, my deceased foster father, made December 25th my birthday, since it was the day he adopted me," he stated. Kanda could see a smile forming under the mask, as the mask did not cover his entire face completely since it held a more foxish form to it than some others did. Eventually, they arrived at the Black Order after a long train ride and annoying walk, in which the damn rabbit kept running around.

Once they arrived, Komui and several people of the science division as well as some finders were waiting for them. Allen removed the cloak, looking around curiously. "Hello, there. Your name is Allen Walker, correct?" Komui asked, pushing up his glasses with a sly smile. Allen nodded, hiding behind Lenalee when he saw all the people. He wasn't good at dealing with people, but he trusted Lavi and Lenalee, and Kanda to some extent. He also trusted Toma, who was very nice. Komui rushed towards Lenalee, his arms open for a hug. "My dear sweet Lenalee! How can you allow this boy so close?! He could be a pervert!" Komui yelled in a higher voice, tears in his eyes. Before Komui could reach them, Lenalee saw how Allen was bothered and afraid by so many people, so she kicked Komui in the face. "Nii-san, stop it! Allen has a hard time trusting so many people at once!" She yelled as Komui landed on the floor in front of the few science division members and finders.

Lenalee gave Allen a tour of the place, and afterwards, he got his Innocence checked by Hevlaska. Not exactly a very good experience for him because it was so unexpected. His synchro rate was revealed to be 100%. After that, Allen decided to go to his room. It was a simple room, not much. A night stand, a bed, a desk, a chair, a lamp, and a painting. The painting was of a clown, carrying a coffin on his back during his travels. Interesting to say the least. Allen took off his mask and slowly dressed into pajamas before going to bed. _I have a new home. It's different, but... It feels nice. Everyone has been really kind. Kanda has an attitude, but its just who he is. I hope I can be his friend._ Allen thought before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day, at approximately 5:30 A.M.**

Allen woke up and quickly got dressed. The outfit consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, dark gray pants that stopped inches above the ankle, and a new pair of combat boots. He put the mask on, tying it in the back. He looked at his golden pocket watch briefly, seeing it was now 5:35 A.M., and shut it quickly. He walked out of the room to head to the training room, since he preferred to train before breakfast. Once there, he did some stretches and activated his Innocence. He received long, sharp blades as claws on his left hand. He turned his arm into a long big sword, taking it into his right hand as he began his training with swift, strong movements.

 **An Hour Later, at 6:30 A.M.**

Kanda walked into the training room with Lavi, only to be surprised when they see Allen there before anyone else. He was dripping with sweat, but he wasn't breathing heavily. _He seems to have been absorbed in his training for a while._ Kanda thought. "Hey! Moyashi!" Kanda called. Allen glared at him from under the mask. "Its Allen, Bakanda! Allen!" He replied angrily, returning his arm to normal. He stretched his arms as he walked over. "Training rooms yours. I woke up early to get some training in, and before I knew it, an hour had passed." Allen said, going into the showers after setting out a spare change of clothes he luckily brought with him. After he showered, he got dressed and headed to the cafeteria. He ordered practically a mountain of food and finished all in twenty minutes. _Why does he keep calling me a moyashi? I studied enough to know what it means. Beansprout. The bloke has never once called me by my name!_

Reever, one of the scientists, walked up to Allen. "Hey, Allen. Get over to the command room, Komui's sending you on a mission with Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi," he said. Allen nodded, irritated as he walked to Komui's office. _Bloody hell! Why do I have to go on a mission with that with that damn prat?!_ He entered the office after a few knocks and a cheerful 'come in!' from Komui. Everyone else was already there, and they looked like they were about to say something especially Kanda, but Allen cut them all off. "This is absolute bollocks! Worse than Master Cross being shitfaced in a back alley! You have piss poor judgement, Komui Lee! You... you damn skive! You twat! Bugger it! This is a load of codswallop, you hear me Komui?!" Allen yelled. Normally something like this wouldn't bother him. Something about Kanda just pisses him off to no end. Everyone stared at Allen in shock, shouting enough British slangs to surprise anyone.

After managing to calm Allen down, even just barely, Komui went on with his explanation after handing out a file. "All right, now that that's over... A town just northeast of here is experiencing some problems. It seems that whenever someone approaches the forest, they never return. People reported seeing monsters and plants or trees growing abnormally fast... I want you to go there and investigate," he stated uneasily, since Allen was still glaring at him through the mask. _he never takes that off does he? It just makes him look even angrier with me. It must be cause I paired him and the others with Kanda._ The four of them nodded and immediately got ready to leave.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Allen murmured, following behind Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. _This is going to be a long, long mission..._ Allen thought as he sighed. He still wanted to be friends with Kanda, but Kanda is so... Indifferent towards him. It kind of hurts.

* * *

 **I hope you like the story! For those of you who don't know the words Allen was saying, here is a list.**

 **Prat: An incompetent, stupid, or foolish person; an idiot**

 **Bollocks: used to express contempt, annoyance, or defiance.**

 **Shitfaced: it means the person in question were out at night and got steaming drunk.**

 **Skive: to avoid something in particular, like work or a duty. In Komui's case, its Kanda.**

 **Twat: a person regarded as stupid or obnoxious.**

 **Bugger/bugger it: used to express annoyance or anger**

 **Codswallop: Putting it bluntly, it means nonsense.**

 **Blinkered: Narrow-minded or narrow-sighted. They only see one view on a subject. In Allen's case, its his distrust for others as a child.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Doesn't Kill You

**Hey dear readers! Hello, Kyla-chan! Okay so this is the second chapter. The previous chapter being only 2,649 words seemed short so** **this will totally be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. However this minor setback will not stop me from writing crap about em.**

 **Authors note: I've noticed people have already begun favoriting and following. I honestly never expected anyone to like this story, so it makes me very happy to know there are people who do. I also apologize for any typo's in the last chapter, and will try to make sure there aren't too many in this next one. Again, thank you all so very much.**

 **TTFN, hope you like it!**

* * *

"So, Allen... Did Komui piss you off somehow?" Lavi asked.

They had already boarded the train, and were sitting in the First Class booth when Lavi broke the tense silence that felt almost suffocating. Allen took a deep breath before he sighed and smiled. "Kind of. I guess events as of late have been a little hectic, even before meeting you guys. I guess some of the anger and hate bottled up inside me decided to find a reason to explode all at once..." Allen replied.

Lenalee smiled softly, and nodded in understanding. Allen didn't lie, either. Cross took responsibility to train Allen, but on days he didn't train him, which more often than not was on Saturday and Sunday, he would go out and get sloshed. And like the smarmy git he is, he'd find a hooker or another man to use as his plaything.

"I completely understand Allen. It's not your fault. I've been through that myself, the stress can be hard..." Lenalee said, with an encouraging smile. Allen smiled back at her happily, glad to see someone understands. Then again, there are probably more people who understand than those who don't. Kanda glared out the window with an exasperated expression. "Che, baka moyashi," he muttered.

The train soon came to a stop in front of a station, and the four exorcists exited the train. A finder named Kie walked up. "Ah, you're here. My names Kie, let me take you to the designated location." The finder said with a quick breath, before leading them away. Some of the Finders had already died, because an akuma found them before they could hide. The air smelled thick and unnatural, and the plants in front of them were visibly growing. The place was starting to look like a jungle, almost.

Suddenly Allen stopped as they went deeper into the forest, causing everyone to look at him. "There's akuma near here," he stated. Moments later, a horde of level ones and twos appeared, along with three level three's.

Allen activated Crown Clown, slashing through several Akuma. Kanda and Lavi were fighting two level threes, with Lenalee fighting the last level three. Kie hid in the distance. As they finished up with the Akuma's, Kanda sighed. "Che... That was a waste of time," Kanda muttered, making the other three smile a little. Unbeknownst o everyone except Allen, a level two akuma with sharp blades for arms materialized behind Kanda.

"Kanda, look out!" Allen shouted suddenly, and jumped between the akuma's razor sharp blade and his fellow exorcist as the blade was lifted, being brought down swiftly. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, except for the Akuma who only grinned in satisfaction. "Damn it!" Kanda muttered. Allen collapsed to the ground, causing Kanda to attack the level three who went unseen. He sliced the the akuma in half almost instantly. Lenalee rushed over to Allen followed by Lavi and Kanda. The wound in Allen's chest was deep.

The mask had fallen off to reveal his face and the scar that marred his angelic features. "Baka moyashi! Why did you do that?" Kanda asked, clearly shocked, but he kept his worry expertly hidden.

"It's Allen, B-bakanda. And if I hadn't, what kind of friend-" he paused, coughing up blood, "would I be then?" He asked. Lavi lifted Allen in his arms slowly, careful not to jostle him too much. "All right, Brit, let's hurry and get you some help," he said, clearly worried. They rushed to the nearest hospital with Lenalee managing to carry them since Allen is such a light weight. It had been six agonizing minutes before they reached the hospital and Allen was rushed into surgery. Kanda and Kie returned with the innocence an hour later.

Another two hours later, a doctor came out. Lenalee stood anxious and worried. "Calm down, I don't have bad news. Quite the opposite, I have good news," the gray haired doctor said.

What they heard wasn't what they were expecting. "Allen's wound if left untreated would cause him to bleed to death, but he survived the entire ordeal. Even in surgery he fought for his life and remained strong. I am actually quite surprised. However, he won't be able to move for a while, we can't let him tear the stitches." He stated, looking at the three friends to make sure they got the last part.

They nodded. The doctor sighed, obviously exhausted, but continued, "You may visit him tomorrow. Miss Lee has told me that you're not scheduled to leave this town until after tomorrow." He said before walking away. _That stupid moyashi. He could've died, but he sacrificed himself for me!_ Kanda thought as the doctor walked into a staff room.

 _What doesn't kill you, can only make you stronger..._

 **The Next Day, at 10:30 A.M.**

 _My chest hurts... Where am I? Its dark..._

As Allen opened his eyes, he was met with bright light and almost entirely white room. He groaned softly, his head pounding. Lavi, who he had not noticed, rushed over immediately. "Allen! You're awake! How ya feeling, buddy?" Lavi asked, relief and worry all over his face. Kanda slapped the redhead in the back of his head. "Baka usagi, that's one hell of a question to ask the severely wounded!" He said in his usual irritated tone.

Allen's eyes widened, realizing he no longer wore the mask that hid his scarred face. Kanda handed it to him, but Allen didn't put it on. "Moyashi-chan, why do you wear the mask? You said its because of this scar but I don't see anything wrong," Lavi said. _Says the guy who looks like a pirate while claiming he's a bookman... Wait, did he just call me moyashi?!_ "Never mind the mask! The names Allen, you damn hyperactive rabbit! Allen! Say it!" Allen basically growled the words at Lavi in a way he never thought himself capable. He glared at Lavi, making a mental note to yell at him later.

Kanda smirked and glared at Lavi. "Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're a damn rabbit, baka usagi!" Lavi pouted, glancing the other way. Lenalee giggled before looking at Allen with an apologetic smile. "Allen, we know you're still healing, but we leave tomorrow for the train to head back to the Black Order. The ride might be a little rough, but can you bear with it?" She asked. Allen nodded with his usual smile, although since he always wore the mask, he had to wonder if they ever saw his smile to begin with.

The next day, it was just as Lenalee said. A rough ride. Especially to the train station. Since Allen couldn't walk because of his wound, he had to be in a wheelchair. He didn't like it very much, it felt like being an abused baby in a stroller. But when the painkillers started to kick in, he fell asleep, already exhausted from being pulled from the hospital bed with little energy. "I kinda feel bad. Making Allen do this when he isn't fully healed." Lenalee said as they boarded the train. They reached their seats and sat down, using a brake to keep the wheelchair in place.

"I know what ya mean, Lenalady, unfortunately it can't be helped. He would be better off at the Black Order, not to mention your brother will be worried," Lavi said. Kanda glared at Lavi, his eye twitching. "I'm in no mood to deal with that siscon let alone speak of him, so shut up Baka usagi!" Kanda shouted. Allen didn't even stir at the sudden noise but Lenalee made them stop bickering anyway.

Kanda fell asleep fifteen minutes later with a scowl on his face. Mugen was held to his chest in his crossed arms. Lavi took this opportunity to tease Kanda, by braiding his hair. Before he finished, Kanda glared at him. "Oh, you're awake! Sorry I couldn't resist," Lavi cheerfully said. "Let go!" Kanda growled, pointing Mugen at the usagi's throat. Lavi held up his hands with a grin and ran out of the room, thinking it would be best to let Kanda calm down. He walked around in the train out of boredom when he bumped into Lenalee.

"Lavi? What're you doing here, weren't you with Kanda?" Lenalee asks, then she eyed him suspiciously. _He probably tried braiding Kanda's hair while he was sleeping again... Ugh._ She rolled her eyes as Lavi grinned, confirming her suspicions. She glared at him with a bit of a pout as she stood straight, walking back to the room. She took a glance at a nearby clock. _Another hour before we arrive at our stop..._ She thought.

 **An Hour Later at the Train Station. 2:46 P.M.**

Kanda had to carry Allen while Lavi carried the wheelchair down from the train. Several other passengers waited very patiently when Lenalee told them that he was severely injured and couldn't move at the moment. The passengers, feeling bad for telling them to hurry up, patiently stood aside while the three exorcists helped their friend. Afterwards, at least twenty people stopped to apologize once they were out. Allen was awake, but he quickly fell asleep after everyone finished their apologies. It was quite a sight.

They arrived at the Black Order, and Allen was taken to the infirmary. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda went to Komui's office, who had not yet been informed of Allen's condition because Kanda refused to speak to him. "Eh? Where's Allen?" Komui asked, but seemed slightly relieved that Allen wasn't there to yell at him again.

"Allen is currently in the infirmary, Nii-san. He was severely injured the day before when he saved Kanda from an unexpected akuma attack. We had been fighting the akuma's and after we finished, a level three who had kept itself well hidden was about to strike Kanda from behind when Allen came between them," Komui looked surprised for a moment at his sister's words before looking at Kanda.

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"Because I wasn't in the mood to deal with you, you siscon bastard."

"I am simply protective over my dear sister Lenalee!"

"Really? I never would have guessed, cause you look like siscon in a hat to me. And you're annoying," Kanda growled in reply. Lavi snickered in the background, hand on his mouth to try and keep from bursting out laughing. Komui sighed deeply, and stood up. "I'm heading over to the infirmary to check on Allen and decide when he'll be able to go on missions again. Kanda, take the Innocence to Hevlaska." Komui explained as he walked out of the room to avoid Kanda.

"Che..." Kanda muttered and left to take the Innocence to Hevlaska, which didn't take too long.

 **A Week Later. 8:00 A.M.**

Allen slept most of the week, and the nurse explained to the other three it was because his body was exhausted from the injury and that if he was in pain he'd most likely have trouble sleeping, resulting in him not getting well again. Thankfully, though, he was able to stay asleep most of the week. The only issue...

Allen's stomach growled, echoing through the room. He groaned, "I'm so hungry..." Allen murmured, rubbing his abdomen. The nurse chuckled nervously, nodding. "You're still healing, but you can go to the cafeteria. Just don't strain yourself, all right?" She smiled, and Allen nodded. He did as she had told him, and went to the cafeteria in his normal attire.

"Hello, Jerry!" Allen cheerfully announced his arrival, standing in front of the window Jerry stood in cooking. Jerry smiled energetically as he heard Allen. "Hey there, Allen, cutie! What can I cook for you today?" He asked happily. Allen ordered curry, rice, cheeseburger, mabu tofu, scones, pasta, bacon, pancakes, and waffles. For dessert he ordered a sundae, cheesecake, sticky rice and mitarashi dango.  
"Hahaha, its so fun to cook for you! I'll be out with your order soon, sweetie pie!" Jerry announced. It wasn't long before Jerry brought the food out and Allen thanked him before he sat at his usual table, eating happily.

"Hey, Moyashi. What're you doing here?" Kanda demanded out of nowhere. Behind him were a worried Lenalee and a cheerful Lavi. Swallowing his food, he glared at Kanda. "It's Allen, Bakanda. And the nurse told me I could come eat, as long as I didn't strain my body. I was starving up there!" Allen retorted. Lenalee sighed and put on her best smile but it didn't hide her worry. "We're sorry, Allen. We just don't want you to injure yourself further, and you have been asleep most of the week. So this is our first time seeing you awake since we brought you back." she clarified. Allen sighed and smiled apologetically at her. It seems none of the boys could go against her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys," he said. Kanda made his signature 'che' while Lavi only grinned and hugged Allen, careful of the wound. "It's okay, buddy. Just heal up quickly so we can go on another mission!" Lavi beamed excitedly. Allen was kind of glad he was a fast healer. Hopefully, he would only need to stay in the infirmary for another week, because he can't stand lying in bed doing nothing - none of the exorcists could, since they tend to move so much. The thought of lying in a bed for a long period of time seems to make them more restless.

After Allen finished eating, the three exorcists led him back to his infirmary room. His stomach seemed to have been what guided him to the cafeteria, but without help he probably would've gotten lost on his way back which would send the nurses into a panic because one of their patients hadn't come back. Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi decided to stay with Allen, since they all - including Kanda, though he denies it - missed his company.

Allen, who had worn his mask to the cafeteria and back, slowly removed it. He had no problem showing his face to his friends and the nurse who attended to him. He told them that his eye had been cursed to see the souls of the akuma and to see any nearby akuma's. Even after he told them, his friends still accepted him, although Kanda didn't say much of anything.

"You know, when you're ready Allen, you should let everyone see your face. Nothng is wrong with it; the scar is a part of you after all." Lavi said, Lenalee and Kanda nodding in agreement. Allen smiled and nodded, "When I'm ready."

The following week, Allen had fully healed. Although of course, the week had not gone by without Allen making a couple attempts to escape out of pure unadulterated boredom. Lenalee was out on a mission and Lavi was busy with his Grandfather, so Komui assigned Kanda and Allen on a mission together. "Now I understand you only just healed, Allen but this is important and Kanda can't do it alone." Komui said before moving onto the explanation, "There have been several reported sightings of akuma in Bibury, England. They seem to be rampaging through the city more recently now. My guess is that they're lookimg for something. I've no idea what it is, it could be innocence or something to aid them in this war even further. I want you to go there and bring it back,"

Allen and Kanda nodded briefly. They left the room and went down to the docks, getting into a boat where Toma, the finder, was waiting. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Walker," Toma greeted, pushing the boat from the docks as he rowed down the stream. They arrived at the train station, where Kanda was trying to get tickets to Bibury, England, frightening the poor ticket agent. Eventually, with help from Allen, he managed to get the tickets.

"If you weren't such an arse all the bleeding time, that would have gone much smoother," Allen snickered, grinning at him. Kanda turned his head away with a 'che'. They boarded the train with Toma and took their seats. Allen, not particularly interesting in anything around him at the moment, opened up a small chapter book and began reading silently. Kanda dozed off while Toma checked the maps. Allen sighed inwardly. _I wonder how Lenalee and Lavi are doing? Better than me I hope..._ Allen began to fall asleep, and the moment he was completely in asleep, he started dreaming.

* * *

 **Nine Years into the Past, Allen's Age: 7**

The red brown headed boy ran through the streets, expertly pickpocketing anyone he came across. When he tried to pickpocket one certain man, he was stopped. The man smiled down at the boy happily. "It's all right, I won't hurt you..." He cooed in a deep but kind voice. Allen tried to pull his arm free but it resulted in revealing his red arm. He quickly hid it before others saw, but unfortunately the man before him saw the arm. Tears pricked at his eyes as he glared up at the man accusingly.

"Aren't ya gonna say my arm's nasty? Everyone else does!" The boy yelled angrily. The man shook his head, smiling gently.

"No. This arms a part of you, its not nasty in the least. My names Mana, Mana Walker. What's yours?"

"Don't have one..."

Mana looked sad for a moment before he looked at the boy. "I'll call you Red for now, at least until we come up with a proper name for you. How's that sound?"

The boy blushed a bit and nodded, reluctantly following the man. They arrived at a circus, where Mana introduced Red to everyone. They accepted him without question, except for one man in particular who thoroughly despised Mana. A little dog who Mana called Allen ran up, barking happily...

 **The Present**

Allen awoke to a loud crash that startled him out of his dream. He was shocked to realize the train was being attacked. Kanda was at the door, trying to open it while shouting to Allen. "You awake, moyashi? Its about fucking time! Get over here!" He barked. Allen rushed over and activated his innocence. He tore the door down with his claws while Kanda cleared debris away. They climbed out of the train, which had flipped over from the sudden attack, and were met with level ones and twos.

They quickly attacked, both Kanda and Allen slashing each akuma in half. The town of Bibury was not far off, which explains where the akuma came from. After finishing up the akuma's, Kanda glared in the direction of the town. "Looks like we're walking from here. Its not that far so it shouldn't take long," Kanda stated with a huff.

Allen sighed and the three started walking towards the town with Kanda and Toma. _I hope its not too bad there._ Allen thought nervously.

* * *

 **Okay! I don't know about you but chapter two didn't seem like it'd be very good while I wrote it.**

 **Update: Modified this chapter a bit after reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Mission

**Thank you for your reviews! I'd also like to thank everyone who favorited and followed! I hope you'll continue to read and review! Love ya!**

* * *

 **Bibury, England. 8:01 P.M., Monday October 18th**

The moment they entered the town, they took refuge in a small inn and reported the accident. It wasn't much but but it was all they could do for now, as they had no lead on what the akuma were after. Allen sighed, going over the maps and marking the places where the townsfolk reported seeing 'strange creatures' according to them.

"Okay, so the akuma appeared here, the center of town. That was there last most recent appearance in the town. Before that, a hunter said he spotted akuma in the forest. He says he was so frightened he hid there until the next morning, waiting for the akuma to go away. Before this happened, the first appearance involved a house just outside of town on a small farm was invaded and torn apart," Allen explained, trying to think of where they could appear next.

"Relax, Moyashi. No matter how hard you try to think, you won't find out where they'll strike next. They could be striking at random for all we know," Kanda said with a grunt. Apparently, he wasn't too happy about having to wait before he acted either. Allen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even if he had slept on the train, he wasn't able to get the rest he needed. The dream he had only exhausted him further. He put the map down and snatched a book from a nearby shelf in the room. He read the title. _The Traveling Clown, huh? Guess it doesn't sound too bad._ He laid on the bottom bunk bed and started to read. He hadn't even finished two sentences before his eyes started drooping and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Allen's Dream, the Past. Age: 7**

Mana Walker was teaching the little boy he nicknamed Red how to be a clown. Red enjoyed it, but there was one man in the circus he didn't like. He hated Mana because Mana always gave a better show than he did with his little dog, Allen. One day in particular, the man approached Red. "Hello, Mister. Do you need me for something?" Red asked slowly. The man glared down at him and did something that was more or less expected: he punched him. Red was sent flying across the back stage circus tent and as he tried sitting up, the man kicked him several times in the stomach and ribs.

Red could hear barking moments later, indicating Allen the dog had heard the commotion and was now next to Allen. He sat up just in time to see the man kick Allen and hear a heart wrenching yelp escape from the dog. The man beat Allen until the dog no longer moved, and Mana rushed in along with one of the circus members to see what was happening. He punched the man and picked Red up carefully, after noticing that Allen was crying over the dog's death because Red considered Allen to be his friend.

After burying Allen and treating Red's wounds, Mana turned to Red. "How about I name you Allen Walker?" He asked with a smile. Red turned to where Allen was buried. _Allen was a good dog... I've no idea why Mana would name me after his animal friend._ "Are you sure? Allen was the dog's name..." Red replied.

Mana smiled sadly and nodded. Red, now known as Allen, nodded slowly.

 **Time Skip - Allen's Age: 9**

It was just a normal day for Allen and Mana. They were traveling in the most recent town they had come to. "Hey, Mana! Wait up!" Allen called happily as he tried to keep up with his adoptive father. He had stopped to glance at a few things and was now running to catch up to Mana, so he didn't notice the carriage coming his way. "Allen, look out!" Mana called, pushing Allen out of the way. There was a loud crash and blood, before everything turned white.

* * *

 **Back to the Present, Tuesday, October 19th, 5:30 A.M.**

Allen opened his eyes with a gasp, breathing heavily. He felt worse than he did last night. With a quiet moan, he forced himself out of bed and changed into his exorcist uniform before glancing up at the top bunk. Kanda was still there, but Allen couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. He sighed quietly as he left the room as quietly as he could. Once out of the room, he shut the door behind him quietly and pulled out his golden british pocket watch, opening it. He frowned, _I woke up this early? That wasn't my intention._ He thought, putting his watch back with a sigh.

 _So how am I gonna kill time? I could walk around town and survey the area. It's dangerous but it's better than doing nothing. Ah, but first I should leave a note for Kanda so he doesn't worry too much._ Allen quickly got a piece of paper and wrote down a quick sentence or two before sliding it under the door and leaving the inn. The town looked practically abandoned around this time of day, so it looked more than a little eerie. _I guess I better start looking around..._

 **Back at the Inn, 6:38 A.M.**

Kanda woke to the windows shining sunlight in his face. "Damn Moyashi, he forgot to close the curtains last night...," Kanda muttered as he shut the curtains of the window near his bunk bed. The first thing he noticed was that the moyashi was not in his bed. The second thing he noticed was a note left by the moyashi on the floor. He picked it up and began to read it: 'Kanda, I woke up at 5:30 A.M. and went out to survey the town. The akuma haven't attacked since yesterday, so I am a little concerned. I doubt they found whatever it is their looking for, so be careful. I'll be back at the Inn at 7:30.' Kanda sighed in irritation, crumbling the note and throwing it away.

He sat down in a spot he deemed comfortable and began to meditate.

 **The Forest in the Outskirts of the Town, 7:00 A.M.**

"You won't get away from me, you damned exorcist! I'll kill you and make the Earl proud!" A level three said, avoiding Allen's attempts to kill him by using his fast speed. However he failed to realize where he and Allen were stepping, causing both the akuma and exorcist to fall through the ground. In the midst of the chaos, Allen sliced the level three in half and used his claws on the side of the underground cave to avoid falling to his death. "Ugh, well... That was smooth." He said sarcastically, looking below. Down into the darkness of the cave was a glowing green light.

 _So it was innocence after all._ Allen lowered himself down into the cave with ease, and landed at the bottom a couple minutes later. Unbeknownst to Allen, however, Timcanpy was rushing back to the Inn to get Kanda. As Allen walked deeper, he stayed alert in case something - anything - were to happen. He picked up the innocence and stored it away safely.

"Now to find a way out. I can't climb because the walls are jagged and sharp. I could cut my normal hand just by applying pressure..." Allen sighed.

 **At the Inn, 7:30**

 _Where's that damn moyashi? The letter said he'd be back by now._ Kanda thought with irritation. In truth, he was getting worried, but he won't admit that. At least not yet.

Kanda stepped outside the Inn and not a moment later there was a flash of gold and something smacking into his face. "Gah! What the hell?" He grabbed the golem off his face. His eye twitched when it bared its razor sharp teeth at him in a smile. The golem turned around, opened its mouth up wide and played a short clip of Allen's fight and falling into the underground cave.

"Damn it! That baka moyashi is lucky he has you or he'd be dead!" Kanda huffed and grabbed some long sturdy rope from nearby before following Timcanpy back to the cave. He eventually reached the caves opening.

"Oi! Baka moyashi! You still alive?" Kanda called into the large hole.

"The names Allen, Bakanda! And of course I'm alive! I found the innocence down here!" An irritated voice echoed back.

"I'm dropping a rope! You better thank this golden golem of yours for coming to get me!" Kanda said, lowering the rope. When he felt a small tug, he began lifting Allen out. He made sure the rope did not touch the sharp cave walls, because then the rope would be cut.

Once Allen was out, he sighed heavily before handing the innocence over to Kanda with a grin. "Just our luck, huh? Now we can leave and the akuma have no reason to attack this place anymore,"

Kanda couldn't hold back his smirk. They began walking back to town. "You _do_ remember that the train crashed the other day right? Which means we'll be walking most of the way?" Kanda mentioned.

"Uwahh! I completely forgot!" Allen exclaimed, then his shoulders slumped and he started to cry anime tears. "Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant! I hope I don't meet familiar faces!" Allen said as he imagined meeting the very men Master Cross had or still has debts to.

Allen covered his mouth when he realized the way he spoke was a bit different. He cleared his throat and looked at Kanda apologetically but Kanda only sighed. His sigh was interrupted, however, when Allen's stomach growled loud enough to scare off a nearby squirrel. "Shut that damn thing up, you bottomless pit or I'll shut it for you!" Kanda yelled. Allen pouted, drooling as he thought of foods from various countries.

* * *

 **Black Order Headquarters, 12:00 P.M.**

"Finally, we're back... I'm so hungry!" Allen beamed when he could smell the food from the cafeteria. Before Kanda could stop him, Allen followed the scent of food until he reached Jerry. Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and took the Innocence to Hevlaska.

"Hey, Allen, sweetie! Back from your mission? What can I cook for ya today?" Jerry asked with a big smile upon seeing Allen. Allen pondered for a moment, wondering what he should get. After a minute of thinking, he orders cooked salmon, chicken fried rice, curry buns, steak, stir fry, BQ ribs, fries, meat buns, fried chicken, and potato gratin. For desert he orders scones, crepes, and twenty mitarashi dango.

"Okay! You're order will be right up, Allen sweetie!" Jerry announces affectionately. It's not long before Allen's sitting down at a table, eating like if he doesn't eat now it'll all disappear.

"Hey Brit! You seem to be enjoying yourself!" a familiar voice calls. Lavi and Lenalee wave to Allen, walking over to him. Allen frowns and swallows a mouthful of food before replying, "The names Allen. Not Brit, and definitely notMoyashi!" Allen chided, glaring at Lavi. Lenalee sighs with a gentle smile as she and Lavi sit with Allen. He ate with his mask on, luckily able to eat without revealing his face to everyone. He still felt uneasy about the subject of showing his face to others.

"So Allen, how'd the mission go?" Lenalee asked kindly.

"It really wasn't that hard. By stroke of luck or pure idiocy I found the innocence in an underground cave."

"Oh wow. How'd you find it there?"

"I was being chased by a level three akuma and neither of us saw the underground cave since it was covered in so many leaves. I killed the akuma in midair and managed to keep from falling using my left hand on the wall of the cave. When I saw a light at the bottom I went further down and discovered the innocence. Of course Kanda hand to pull me out after he found me with Timcanpy's help."

Lenalee stared wide-eyed for a moment then laughed nervously. She had to wonder if Kanda was in a bad mood right about now.

* * *

 **Hevlaska's Chamber, 12:09**

Kanda sighed in irritation as he used the elevator. Once he reached Hevlaska, he gave her the innocence. "Ah, thank you Kanda," Hevlaska said, taking the innocence and storing it away. Kanda left the chamber after a brief nod in response. He had already reported to Komui before meeting Hevlaska, but the idiocy of the damn moyashi made him want to skip reporting to Komui. He can't deal with both of them acting like fools in the same day.

He sighed yet again and went to the cafeteria to order his regular soba meal. When he reached the cafeteria, the first voice he heard was the one he _didn't_ want to hear right after a mission alone with the beansprout. "Hey, Yuu! Its so good to see ya, Yuu!" The baka usagi called cheerfully. Kanda quickly unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the usagi's throat, right eye twitching in irritation.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi! Next time you do, I'll cut off your head and stick it on the end of a pole on the fucking cliff!" Kanda threatened, a dark murderous aura surrounding his body.

Lavi held up his hands in surrender, sweat dropping down the side of his face as he smiled nervously. "Okay, okay I got it. No need to be so mean, Yuu," Lavi pouted then ducked when Kanda tried to decapitate him. He laughed, running around the room with Kanda chasing him, ready to kill him at any moment.

The finders watched nervously, occasionally getting up to move out of the way. Lenalee sighed and Allen finished eating, returning the dishes to the kitchen. Allen sat and watched them both in amusement. Lenalee giggled at Allen who seemed to be amused and bored at the same time as he watched his two friends fight and run around the cafeteria.

"Things are never boring, are they?" He asked with a kind smile. She shook her head in response, smiling as Kanda sliced a table in half in an attempt to get Lavi.

But peace only lasts for so long, until it gradually falls apart.

* * *

 **Three Days Later, Komui's Office, 10:27**

"Is Innocence there? Maybe... Probably... Okay you know how I just said probably? It's more like maybe... Or not at all because I really don't know to be honest." Komui stated. Books were strewn everywhere as usual, but this time he looked exhausted, with some of the books on top of him. Kanda, Lavi, and Allen stared at him in bewilderment. Lenalee was standing next to her pitiful looking older brother, holding her clipboard to her chest.

"Okay... You three-" Komui began but was cut off by an avalanche of books, "need to go... to Scotland. I've already got some finders out in the field- help Lenalee!" Komui was pulled from the large pile of books and papers with his sister and Reever's help before he continued.

"They sent reports about the area. Apparently, some innocence has been causing changes in the weather. From rain, sleet, snow, hail, tornados. Anything involving theweather has gone haywire and occurs at several different times, too many to count. Akuma sightings have also been reported, but because of the severe weather conditions they are also unable to retrieve the innocence, but they will eventually find a way. Before that happens, I want you to retrieve it and bring it back. If you need back up, contact me as soon as you can." Komui explained.

The three nodded and left for Scotland as soon as possible. They boarded a train after Lavi bought the tickets, and found their seats. It was a long way from England to Scotland, but hopefully they would get there before the innocence is taken by the Millennium Earl's akuma.

 _When you lose sight of your path, listen for the destination in your heart. - Allen Walker_

* * *

 **Hey! Let me know if you liked this chapter, Kay everyone? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Heyah, peoples almost everywhere. UPDATE! So sorry! My story was malfunctioning during updates. One chapter is another, then all of a sudden it won't fix. Bleh**

* * *

"Damn K-Komui! D-damn him to the-" the black haired exorcist sneezed before continuing, "deepest p-pits of H-Hell... So endless su-suffering awaits him..." He grumbled, trying to keep warm in the unnaturally cold weather. Normally the cold didn't bother him, but this weather was unnatural. Throughout the train, of which they were still riding, a thin mist was growing slowly into a cold fog at their feet. Their anger was as clear as their certain revenge when they returned to the Order.

"I'll s-sm-smash h-him under m-my h-hammer!" Lavi hissed, in just of as bad a mood as Kanda. Although he stayed quiet and managed to keep his shaking under control, it was obvious to both of tthem that Allen was freezing and just as pissed off about the situation as them. He had removed his mask after making sure no one else except the other two exorcists were with him inside the room, since complete strangers can often be grouped together. Kanda scowled as he looked out the window. It was so cold on the train that in desperate efforts not to freeze to death, many huddled close together.

When they finally arrived at their final destination, they went to an Inn and paid for rooms to stay the night in. The next morning, it was so unbelievably hot that all the snow had melted and the ground was dry and rough.

They walked an open plain and searched the area, at least until Lavi let out a yelp. "What the hell?!" His two friends rushed over to see what had happened, only to see Lavi crawling out of an oddly sparkling lake. Kanda reached his hand out and touched the water. He could feel the presence of Innocence somewhere in the lake, which would explain why the lake hadn't dried up like everything else.

"How do we get the innocence? We don't know how deep it is." Lavi stated.

"Baka usagi! We do what we always do! Retrieve it. The Moyashi and I will go under and search for it,"

"Don't call me that, Bakanda! The names Allen! It's not that hard or is your brain just that damn small?!"

"Say that again and I'll slice your throat open!" Kanda yells before they both jump into the lake at the same time. Lavi shrugged and kept an eye out for any akuma. Allen swam through the water holding his breath as he searched for the innocence, with Kanda swimming a different direction. They both ended up finding the innocence at the same time, much to their dismay, as they ended up bumping into each others heads.

They swam to the surface with the innocence, glaring and growling at one another. Lavi was currently fighting more akuma than he could handle. "Hey! Can you guys, I don't know, help?!" Lavi shouted frantically, hitting an akuma away only to block another's attack. Kanda and Allen attacked the akuma, slicing several in half. Lavi sighed in relief and used his hammer to smash and hit some other akuma, Kanda and Allen finishing off the last few. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from a far off distance.

 _"Are you sure we can't attack yet?"_

 _"Yes, Road. The Earl said not to show ourselves to them yet, so we'll wait for another time to kill them,"_

Allen sighed as he and the other two exorcists walked slowly back to town. The weather would return to normal by night fall, so they planned to leave Scotland before hand. Kanda reluctantly contacted Komui, scowling as the other line picked up.

"Hey Kanda! Did you find the cause? Was it innocence? Was it something completely different? Come on, Kanda~! Tell me!"

"Shut your damn siscon mouth!" Kanda yelled into the phone. "Yes, it was innocence! You owe all three of us _big time,_ Komui! For all the utter hell we went through on this mission! The weather here was insane! Like your insufferable existence!" And with that Kanda hung up, scowling as he boarded the train that went back to England. Allen was in the restaurant part of the train, eating as much as he could, and to top it all off he paid for all the damn food himself.

Afterwards he went back to the train room to find Kanda and Lavi just sitting there calmly. Lavi was too pissed at Komui to even bother teasing Kanda like usual.

Kanda's always pissed but he seems more livid now than ever. Weather was fine, they didn't mind the weather. What they did mind was the fact that Komui sent them to Scotland without fully briefing them on the situation. The weather wasn't strange, it was down right abnormal and unbearable! Halfway through the night it had started hailing, but the hail was two times the size of the human head.

"Hey, Al. You're back. You know, you seem rather calm despite all that happened on this mission," Lavi said. _Except for the mask, which you're also wearing even now, when you're alone with us._ Lavi thought. Allen only shrugged.

"I can be angry when we get back to the Order, but as of right now, I'm too tired to even care what that idiot does," Allen replied with a huff. It was true, too. He hasn't been able to sleep because of recurring dreams of Mana. Some are good, and some are...from that day. He'd rather not dream about those things but at the same time, he's happy. He still loves Mana and this dreams connect him to his foster father, so he does not mind as much when he thinks about it.

Lavi sighed and nodded. When Allen fell asleep, a large thunderstorm was already rolling in. "He's dead to the world, isn't he? I don't think an Apocalypse would wake Britboy," Lavi yawned tiredly. Somehow, looking at Allen's sleeping face, made him tired. The mask had fallen off after he fell asleep and Lavi set it somewhere safe so it didn't get lost. But looking at Allen now, he looked like a little boy curled up on the seat just taking a nap. And he was in that same helpless looking position, with his arms and hands out in front of him half way laying on one another near his chest.

His fingers were curled in like a child's, in unclenched fists with his legs curling in on him a bit. The two exorcists noticed how long the youngest hair was at that moment; about shoulder length and falling into his face. It was, to be perfectly honest, _too_ cute. Allen is gentle and kind, and more than a little mysterious.

All of a sudden, Allen sat up a little to quickly for comfort causing exorcists to almost jump out of their seats. His bluish storm gray eyes specked with silver were half-lidded as he yawned. He stood up and mumbled something incoherent as he left the room, the other two watching in bewilderment.

He returned at least five minutes later, collapsed onto the seat, and was asleep instantly. Lavi glanced at Kanda, who scowled at him. "How much you wanna bet he went to take a waz?" Lavi questioned with a big stupid grin. Kanda's scowl deepened and he hit Lavi in the face. Lavi whimpered a bit in pain.

"You are just wrong, perverted rabbit." Kanda growled, obviously disgusted by the baka usagi's behavior.

 **Six Years into The Past, Allen's Age: 10**

It was so unexpected and so unfair...

"Mana! Mana!" the little boy, formerly known as Red, and now known as Allen, cried as he shook the wounded man in front of him. He had just saved Allen from a carriage accident, at the price of his own life.

"Allen, never stop. Keep walking... No matter what happens... no matter what, never stop. Always keep walking..." Mana said, saying the exact same words he did once before when Allen and Mana had left their previous circus and were walking down a road alone. Allen had tears running down his face as the only person who ever cared for him died.

"Mana! You can't die! Mana!" Allen cried. Since the London police couldn't remove the poor auburn haired boy from the spot next to the man, they promised to bury Mana. And that they did. Now Allen sat alone in front of his fathers grave, crying his eyes out as he stared at the gravestone. He had blamed himself for Mana's death, because if he hadn't jumped out into the street like that Mana would still be alive. "What's wrong, little boy? Why are you crying, hm?" Asked a big round man with a permanent large unearthly grin. His canines were sharp and his ears were long and pointed. He wore an odd pair of glasses, seemingly too small for his face.

His skin was a sickly gray color, and he wore a coat and top hat. "Mana died because of me..." the boy replied. The mans grin grew wider. He threw his hands up in the air and laughed. "Well, what would you do if you had the chance to bring your father back, Allen Walker? I am Earl Millennium and if it is your wish I can bring your father back to you. What do you say?" The Earl asked. Allen thought it was strange a man he had never even met knew his name, but the thought of bringing Mana back seemed to dismiss the previous one.

"But Mana can't come back,"

"Sure he can!" Earl snapped his fingers, summoning a large metal skeleton. "All you need to do his call out his name to call him back from your detestable God!"

Allen walked up to the skeleton reluctantly and then turned to the Earl. "Will it really bring Mana back?" Allen asked with some doubt lingering in his voice.

"Yes! He really will!" Earl's smile widened again as Allen turned to face the metal skeleton and call out his fathers name.

"Mana!"

* * *

 **The Present**

Allen awoke from yet another dream of his past; he had a feeling the next time he fell asleep the dream would continue where it left off. When Allen unknowingly turned his father into an akuma. He rubbed his eyes in irritation and looked around the room in which he and his fellow exorcists were staying in until they reached the train station. Nothing special.

The seats were more like the booths in an old cafe restaurant, but made with different material and longer in length. It was better than riding in coach; the seats their weren't nearly as comfortable as those seats were made from all wood.

But to wake up feeling like this... Allen's attention was directed to the door of the room which opened, revealing a forever ticked off Kanda. "You seem happy. What's your secret?" Allen nonchalantly asked, his tone somewhat sarcastic as he spoke. Kanda gave Allen his signature scowl before sitting down across from him. Lavi probably tried to braid his hair while he was sleeping again. It wouldn't be a surprise considering he wrote the nickname Moyashi on Allen's forehead when Allen was in the infirmary, sleeping the day away.

"That damn baka usagi tried braiding my hair again! I swear, one of these days he'll make a good rabbit stew!" Kanda growled out, mostly to himself than anyone else. Allen sighs, honestly feeling sorry for Kanda. The door opened again, and Lavi stepped in with a sigh.

"Damn that Old Panda. He's always nagging me about everything, can't he show a little concern for his grandson?" Lavi sits as far away from Kanda as he can, a pout clear on his face. He had apparently contacted his grandfather, Bookman and got scolded again. Bookman never reveals his true name and Allen is starting to wonder if the old man even has one.

"Do you really have to call him an old panda, Lavi?"

"Al, you've seen him! He totally looks like a panda with the black circles of make up around his eyes and on his temples!"

"Is it really that hard just to call him Grandpa or Grandfather?"

"W-well... no. But it's so funny!"

"Which part? Calling him Old Panda or getting kicked into the nearest wall with his martial art skills after you call him Old Panda?"

"I'd have to say the first one. The old guy kicks like he's still in his youth. I forget that Old Panda's aged sometimes," Lavi shrugged with a sigh. Allen couldn't hold back a small laugh this time, but brought his gloved hand up to cover his mouth anyway. It was true about Bookman's strength, which made it even funnier when poor Lavi gets kicked or thrown across a room. But Allen knew more about the Bookman Clan than he let on.

For example, a Bookman must never have any attachments or affections. They must remain completely neutral and unbiased. This is because when they record history, the slightest bias could taint information.

Lavi may not even be the redheads true name and a lot of his personality is a façade. However, it doesn't change the fact Lavi feels just like any other human. That was made clear on Allen's first mission where Allen nearly died in an attempt to protect Kanda. Lavi was worried, the expression was clear on his face. Bookman can feel too, no matter how much he denies it.

Allen looked out the window with a sigh. It's not like he wasn't used to the fake smile and personality treatment. He does that sometimes as well when he isn't in a good mood, but always makes sure to add a genuine feeling to it.

"Oh, hey. Check it out, we're almost back in England." Lavi stated.

"About damn time... I don't think I can stand much longer in this train,"

"Awww, but Yuu! You have me and Allen to keep you company!"

"Baka usagi! Don't call me by my first name! At least the baka Moyashi is quiet!" Kanda scowled and pointed his katana at the hyperactive redheads throat in irritation. Lavi sweat dropped for a minute with his usual grin on his face, hands held up in innocent defense.

The train was about ten miles from the train station, thankfully. Allen sighed, _Why'd Komui group me with these two idiots at the same time? Damn. Lavi teases Kanda and Kanda tries to kill Lavi._ He sighed, and stared out the window with a bored expression under his mask, which he had found and put on when no one was looking. Wearing the mask made him feel secure, somehow. He couldn't help it though, since he's worn it for three years and six months.

He watched as they were passing a beautiful lake. The train soon came to a stop. As they left the train, they immediately headed towards the Black Order.

"Hello~! Welcome back, you three!" Komui sang, a big goofy grin plastered on that mad scientist siscon face of his. Kanda glared at him angrily, finishing up the report on the mission and taking the Innocence to Hevlaska. As the three exorcists walked down the hallway of the Order, Lavi was suddenly kicked into a wall. The culprit of such force stood very much shorter than the Moyashi and was an old man.

"What'd you do that for, ya Old Panda?!" Lavi retorted as he sat up. He was hit in the head again by the very same old man.

"Idiot grandson!" Bookman scowled, glaring at the boy in front of him. Allen walked up to the Bookman slowly and held out his hand reluctantly. Bookman looked at him in slight surprise then shook Allen's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Bookman. My names Allen Walker, it's very nice to meet you." Allen said with a polite bow. He had seen Bookman for a brief moment, but they never had the chance to introduce themselves. A very rare trait to have, Bookman noted. Not many people were very polite. Bookman nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Kanda.

"General Tiedoll will be paying a visit. So will Daisya and Marie, so you better expect them any time now," Bookman stated nonchalantly as he dragged Lavi down the hall. Kanda smacked his hand to his face and groaned as he brought it down. _Not just Daisya and Marie, but the old man too? Great, fucking family reunion._ Kanda sighed in irritation as he quickly began walking to his room.

He couldn't stand his brothers, let alone his foster father. When he reached his room, he sat down and started to meditate, to hopefully relax before his adoptive "family" showed up.

* * *

 **Cafeteria, 1:22 P.M.**

"Hello, Allen! You're back from your most recent mission again? What would you like to eat today, sweetie pie?" Jerry asked cheerfully as he handled the cookware. Allen thought for a moment.

"Hmm... how about... fried rice, carpaccio, curry, pizza, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, rolled omelette, sashimi, lobster, fries, ribs, chicken, beef stew, beef stir fry, pork steak, and potato salad. For dessert I'll have thirty mitarashi dango and twelve profiteroles please!"

Jerry laughed and nodded. "Wait a few minutes, Al! I'll have your order in a bit, mkay?" Jerry said happily and went to work. It wasn't too long before Jerry had his order out like he said he would and he immediately went to get it.

"Thanks, Jerry!"

"Anything for you, sweetie! It's so fun to cook for you!"

Allen sat down at an empty table and started eating. Ten minutes later, Allen had finished the majority of the food and had already began eating his mitarashi dango for last.

After he finished eating, he placed the dishes in the appropriate place and headed to his room. Or at least, he thought he was going to his room. His terrible sense of direction was like a talent, since he could get lost in the simplest places. He looked around frantically. "No! I'm lost again!"

He whimpered, trying to find someone to help him but most of the Finders weren't at the Order. A large majority of exorcists had been sent on missions. It was getting late, about 8:00 P.M. as he had been wandering the halls for a couple hours. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Lenalee.

"Oh I'm sorry... Wait, Allen? Are you lost again?" she asked curiously, holding her usual clipboard. He nodded, not too happy about being lost yet again despite being an exorcist for a week or more.

"It's okay Allen. It's not your fault." She reassured and showed him to his room. He bowed with a quiet thanks and went inside. With an exhausted sigh, he collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _Being on a mission with those two is...ugh._ He yawned and curled up in the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **The Past**

A light shot down from the sky and hit the metal skeleton. Allen looked up to see the previously immobile skeleton twitching. "Mana?"

"Allen?" the voice of Mana sounded confused at first, then furious. "Allen, what have you done! You've turned me into an akuma!" the skeleton glared at the auburn haired boy with his empty metal sockets.

"B-but..." Allen didn't have much of a chance to speak.

"I curse you, Allen!" Mana shouted as the Earl ordered him to kill the boy and take his body. Mana lifted his metal arm with a long sharp blade like claw attached to it and struck Allen over his left eye. Allen's left arm began to hurt as it activated on its own and attacked Mana, as if it had a mind of it's own.

When the claw destroyed his foster father, Allen was unconscious and his hair was as white as snow. A man with long red hair walked up, the Earl having already left. "Well, British Brat. Looks like I'll have to make you my apprentice," the man said, mostly to himself as the boy could not hear him.

* * *

 **The Present**

Allen stared at the ceiling yet again as he opened his eyes. He sat up, glaring at nothing in particular. He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it as 5:30 in the morning. Not even Jerry is awake at this time. He tried to uncover himself to get on his feet, but ended up falling out of the bed with a _thud._ He hated waking up so early. His body was still asleep, so he stumbled around the room as he got dressed and brushed his teeth.

The moment he got to the door, he opened it at the same time his neighbor opened his. It was Kanda. He looked slightly surprised to see Allen awake so early. The younger teen glared at him furiously, obviously not happy about being awake. At this moment, he looked like if you got close to him he'd bite your head off.

Kanda decided _not_ to say anything. The moyashi was a usually calm person and the look he was giving the long-haired exorcist told Kanda that the younger of the two was _not_ happy or calm in any shape or form. He looked ready to kill if need be.

He immediately passed Allen, deciding to walk around for a bit and find a peaceful place to meditate or train. At this point, both sounded relaxing.

"Hey, Kanda!" an irritatingly familiar voice called. Kanda's right eye twitched and he slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than Daisya Barry and Noise Marie.

"Can't you two leave me alone?" Marie shook his head as his response while Daisya smirked and spoke his reply.

"Nope, sorry, Bro!"

"Che, shut up! Don't call me that!" he turned around and started walking down the hall with his adoptive brothers following behind him.

"Pops is gonna be here soon, ya know." Daisya stated, his smirk still plastered on his annoying face.

"Don't remind me," Kanda replied with a scowl. Thats when he heard it. He heard the voice of one of the people he _didn't_ want to hear so damn fucking early in the morning!

"Yuu, my son! How are you?" a happy voice called. Turning around, he glared at his adoptive father. His hair was curly and light brown, and he wore a pair of glasses over his brown eyes.

"Old man, if I've told you once I've told you a million times! Don't call me by my first name, you damn old geezer!" Kanda shouted. Tiedoll only smiled wide at Kanda's retort, obviously unfazed. Daisya's smirk only widened, his arms held behind his head as he locked his fingers together in smug amusement. The one thing none of them expected was a white haired kid with a mask to yell at them, cursing all the while.

"Shut the bleeding hell up, ya damn prats! It's too early for this shit and I just woke up fifteen minutes ago because of something I'd rather not dream about! It's been a fortnight since I've had any real sleep!" He spat. Allen tried yelling but in truth he was too tired to yell so he spoke in a normal voice. "Stupid bloke!"

He huffed and glared at Kanda and the others before walking down the hall in irritation. "Who is that guy? I've never seen him around here before. He new?" Daisya asked. Kanda nodded slowly and sighed, also irritated. He decided to go back to his room and meditate, where he would hopefully be in peace.

 _I officially hate today... Just let it end._ He thought before managing to clear his thoughts and relax as he meditated. Luckily he had locked the door, so those three idiots couldn't get in.

* * *

Lenalee awoke sleepily from some yelling in the halls that sounded like Kanda. Apparently his family had returned. She yawned and looked at the time. She frowned. "Why does _anyone_ get up at this time?"

She groaned and curled back under the covers tiredly. She had heard Allen's voice and he sounded irritated and sluggish. She had noticed he wasn't sleeping well the day before because he looked exhausted when she helped him find his room. She was only awake because she was trying to get Komui to leave his office.

 _I've got a feeling that today is gonna be... very interesting._


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**This NOT chapter! I would like to sincerely apologize for my writers block on this story. Honestly, I am trying. But it's not easy, especially when I have other stories that I currently have writers block with. Please, please forgive me for the chapter's delay! I honestly want to cry, it's so frustrating. I'm staying up all night without even realizing it sometimes, just searching my mind for a good idea for the next chapter!**

 **Unlike other people, who fall asleep somewhere at 3AM or earlier, I can stay up the entire night till the suns risen and everything which I do more than don't which is probably how some chapters get done so quickly! But anyway, I again sincerely, very very sincerely apologize please don't hate me!**

 **;-; Bye bye, luv chu!**


End file.
